Mr. NoHead
Mr. NoHead is a Dark wizard. He is the primary antagonist in Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil. Biography Early life After graduating from Hogsicle School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, Mr. NoHead set out to find a career that would help him to eradicate the Muggle-borns and rule the entire world, wizards and Muggles alike. In the mix, he erected a dark fortress as a base of operations. He set up several obstacles that attacked anyone except Dark wizards. Two of the obstacles were Death Givers and Demon's Glare, and presumably there were others. At some point, Mr. NoHead erected a Horcrux on his first kill and concealed it within the body of a malicious weasel named Voldewart. In 1981, he killed the parents of Parry Rotter, according to Hodor. The final year Meeting the Trio Ten years after said murder, Parry learned of the murder, and realized NoHead had to be stopped. Along with his two friends, R. Weasel and Hermy, they encountered NoHead in the forest. NoHead engaged the three of them, but became shocked by their ability to hold him off despite being First years. Parry did not know very many spells, and R. Weasel kept tripping over his robes. Hermy, however, noticed NoHead's pattern, and ultimately turned the tables, forcing Mr. NoHead to Disapparate. Seeking the Senior Wand Returning to his fortress, Mr. NoHead realized he would need to find the Senior Wand, which would allow him maximum superiority over Parry. Two days after the duel, Mr. NoHead interrogated a wandmaker named Grindevitch for information on said wand. Grindevitch insisted that Parry had stolen it from him in the night (in truth, Parry had promised to hide it for the wandmaker). After thanking him sardonically, NoHead assaulted his victim with a Rug Curse before leaving. From there, he quickly found the Senior Wand. He used a Levitation Charm to summon it, and it flew into his hand. NoHead gave it a twirl, realizing that he was now more powerful than most. This event was witnessed by Parry in a vision. Duel in the Fortress Thanks to Staimond and Linderva, Parry was able to deduce that Mr. NoHead already had the Senior Wand. As a result, Parry and his friends flew to NoHead's fortress. Linderva reminded Parry that NoHead was after him, though she doubted Parry would stand a chance against the superior wand. Parry and the others left and set off to NoHead's dark fortress. Mr. NoHead laid in wait as the children bypassed the Dark Lord's obstacles. But no sooner had Parry introduced himself, than Abercoln and the other Jedi burst in and attacked. NoHead cast the Rug Curse at the new arrivals, knocking the Jedi unconscious. Parry insisted that nobody used the aforementioned curse on Jedi and lived, before challenging Mr. NoHead to a danceoff. NoHead saw his chance to kill Parry at a whim while he was dancing, so he reluctantly agreed. Death For the event, Parry Rotter turned on Cher Lloyd's "Swagger Jagger" (angering Hermy and R. Weasel, who were watching). Parry began to dance, moving his limbs and his wand, as did NoHead. After the song ended, NoHead turned on "Friday" by Rebecca Black instead, and R. Weasel ducked away while Hermy rolled her eyes. Parry raised his wand and fired the Flame Curse at NoHead, knocking him into a wall. He proceeded to disarm the villain with a well-placed Disarming Charm, and the Senior Wand fell into Hermy's hand. Hermy handed it to him and begged him to play something different, which Parry agreed to do. While "A Night on Bald Mountain" played, Parry proceeded to cast the Death Curse on NoHead, though it did not work because he mispronounced it as "Abra Kadabra". Hermy told him how to pronounce it, and Parry tried again. This time, NoHead was successfully eradicated, leading to a major victory for Parry and his friends. Personality and traits Through his own nature, Mr. NoHead speedily developed into a power-crazed megalomaniac of the worst kind. He was highly intelligent, but his interests were focused on the usefulness of people, objects, and powers to his goals. He saw everything in terms of power, and was ignorant of people or matters he considered to have no value. During his lifetime, he was shown to be highly ruthless and sadistic, showing as little mercy to his followers as he did his enemies. He had very little attachment to anything that did not benefit him, viewing his followers as nothing more than pawns to carry out his tasks, only valuing their usefulness. He was extremely independent, and preferred to work in secret. Indeed, he was never seen working with anyone else throughout the book. Mr. NoHead deeply believed in his superiority, and his arrogance inevitably led to his major downfall. The biggest difference between Parry and NoHead was that Parry accepted mortality, which ultimately made him stronger. Mr. NoHead had an extremely obsessive nature, and could not let go of thoughts or vary his interests. He had always had an obsession to rule the world. He tended to undergo extreme obsessions, such as the search for the Senior Wand. Gradually taking more power, eliminating rivals and those who stood up to him, and transforming his appearance into a persona that inspired fear, he reached the peak of his powers in 1981. Despite the fact that he maintained a calm and sophisticated persona, Mr. NoHead was capable of explosive and violent fits of rage which rendered him unpredictable. His rage would always get the better of him, as shown when he interrogated Grindevitch. He expected complete respect from his troops but did not truly care for any of them in return. Despite everything, Mr. NoHead was not overconfident; he had long overcome said flaw. Additionally, he was capable of confronting the things that threatened him; he could hide his fears and seemed to able to overcome most of them. He could not care less what happened to anyone else as long as he got what he wanted. He was never concerned with the consequences of his actions, only if they either benefitted him or got him in trouble with the law. Mr. NoHead also had an undying hatred of Muggle-borns. In fact, his beliefs were far more extreme than an average racist. Despite his hatred of them, he treated it with less importance than his ambitions with immortality and domination. He was able to inspire many powerful people to follow him as his loyal army. Behind the scenes Mr. NoHead is not a widely explored character, due to his only appearing in two scenes in a picture book D. Isaac Thomas and Joshua made. In the D.I.T. Literary Universe, "Mr. NoHead" is a title invented by Mr. Crooked NoHead of Before The SMSB, used to denote high-ranking members of the NoHeads. Appearances *''Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil'' Category:Characters Category:Parry Rotter and the Quest for Evil characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Villains